I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause
by Phantom Shyraz
Summary: The Kudo household after a KID heist. Third installment of Xmas special. Established relationship. KaiShin Pairing. Mature content. -ONESHOT-


Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei. Lyrics of the song belongs to Tommie Conner.

Warning: Contains mature themes.

Author's note: This is shorter than what I've been writing. I did make it so it doesn't go to far. I like to keep it clean and leave the readers to imagine. Song-inspired fic, lyrics can be treated as line dividers.

 **-I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus-**

"Good night Ayumi-chan." Shinici tucked Ayumi in bed, making sure she would stay warm underneath the covers.

"Good night Shinichi-onisan." She smiled sleepily. Just as she was about to close her eyes, she turned towards him one more.

"What is it Ayumi-chan?" He asked softly, not wanting to disturb the silence.

"When you and Kaito-onisan have kids, I'm sure you'll be a great father." She gave him a sleepy smile before closing her eyes and burying herself in the comfort of the blankets.

Shinichi stilled his movements, shocked and happy at the same time. He gently patted the girl on the head. "Thank you Ayumi-chan." He heard her breathing evening soon after. However, his ears soon picked to another disturbing sound.

"I hate you, Haibara." He said tonelessly to the girl on the other bed with her head facing the wall. Even with the lack of lighting, he could see the shaking of her shoulder. Haibara at least had the decency to muffle up the sound. "I'm going to leave a piece of coal in your stocking."

She turned to face him, amusement clearly visible from her eyes.

"Oh Kudo-kun." She looked at him in the eyes before turning back to the pillows to laugh some more. "You, a father." The sounds were barely legible with the pillow as an efficient sound absorber.

Shinichi rolled his eyes and turned to walk away, leaving matters be. He knew whatever entertained and amused the girl will come back to haunt him as blackmail material.

The Shounen Tantei was staying in his house today after having been taken to KID's heist earlier that evening. It was sort of his way of making it up to them on behalf of Conan. The kids had been ecstatic. Added to the fact that they'll be going to Kaito's magic show tomorrow. It would definitely be a Christmas the kids won't forget.

With Kaito being a magician, and a close friend of Nakamori-keibu, one who often appears at heist to check the security, and Shinichi as a detective, they managed to convince the people that the Shounen Tantei would behave and be under supervision for the duration of the heist. It was a rare treat for them to be so close to the action and see the spectacle up front. Of course they had to promise not to give chase, should KID leave the room, but they were allowed to do so within the jewel display area, as they were left to the hands of Kounosuke-san, who was introduced as an old family friend of the Kuroba family. But the kids had fun, even if a bit spent in the energy department. It was agreed that they would be spending the night at the Kudo mansion because there are enough beds for everyone and because the Professor would not be returning until late at night because he too had a party to attend to.

Shinichi had to make a detour to the kitchen to grab his mug of hot mocha before returning to the bedroom. Kaito had been trying to convert him from coffee to chocolate hence all the instant drinks had been a variation of mocha, tea, and chocolate, nothing caffeinated. Shinichi was glad that he did not touch the coffee beans or the rest of the coffee equipment (though the same could not be said for the electric coffee percolator, everytime he tries to operate it, the coffee would become multicolored and the machine would spit out sparkles. He was afraid that one of these days, it would catch on fire, so he had been going about his weekdays without coffee in the morning since the start of December. Kaito would always be at hand with a large mug of alternative - the mocha, though Shinichi had been complaining about the sweetness of the drink. Kaito had taken it up upon himself to help find the right blend for Shinichi. But that is not to say he wasn't able to enjoy his cup of java during the weekends.)

 _ **I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus**_

It was nearly midnight as Ayumi walked down the darkened corridors, having been just using the bathroom. She yawned, careful to keep her voice down. Everyone was asleep after the chase. However, as she passed by the bedroom Shinichi-onisan shares with Kaito-onisan, she paused. The door was ajar and light was filtering through. Curiousity got the better of her, and using the skills Conan had taught them for tracking criminals, she tiptoed her way towards the doorway.

Peering inside, careful that she did not move the door, she saw Shinichi-onisan sitting on the bed leaning on the headboard. He had a book in his hands and seems to be focused onto the reading. Just as she was about to turn away so not to disturb him, a figure appeared at the windows.

 _ **Underneath the mistletoe last night.**_

Slowly, the figure came in from the window, jumping from the window sill then dropping into a crouch on the floor. He straightened up and adjusted his white top hat, followed by his jacket and gloves.

"Good Evening Meitantei." Ayumi could barely make out the words. They were softly spoken.

"KID-san, how nice of you to drop by." He placed the book on the side table. There was a warm smile on his face.

"You should be resting." KID turned his back to close the window to stop the chill from entering.

Ayumi placed if hands on her mouth to stop the sound of surprise. She held her breath and backed away slightly, but the inside was still visible. She had nearly knocked over one of the smaller tables in her progress. Why was Shinichi-onisan not arresting KID? Why was he so familiar with KID?

 _ **She didn't see me creep**_

"I should say the same back to you." Shinichi answered as he rose from his position. "I'm not the one who would be busy tomorrow." There was a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

KID smirked and turned to face the detective one more, his face still quite hidden by the shadows.

"However, there is something that I still have to do before I sleep." Shinichi approached KID much like a predator would. His quick actions allowed him to trap KID between his arms. Slowly, he leaned in and pressed his lips onto KID's, who moaned in response. KID tilted his head slightly, mindful of his hat and the unstableness of his back support, positioned himself so that the detective could have better access.

When they parted for air, KID licked his lips. There were traces of chocolate and he smiled in satisfaction.

"I see you're putting the drinks to good use."

 _ **Down the stairs to have a peek**_

Ayumi could not believe it. Shinichi-onisan just gave KID a kiss on the lips! He shouldn't have done that! He already has Kaito-onisan, who should be coming home soon. Why did he do it? It would break Kaito-onisan's heart! To think Ayumi said he would make a good father!

 _ **She thought that I was tucked up in my bedroom fast asleep.**_

"Not that I'm complaining," KID rested both his hands on either side of the detective's waist, "but what's the occasion?"

"It's Christmas, there's a mistletoe set up here." Shinichi pointed up towards the window frame.

"Well, it is quite picturesque." KID gazed up and noticed the small sprig of green laced with berries.

"And for both of our continual safety, I should uphold the tradition."

"And that would be..."

"3 berries, 3 kisses. Or we'll both have bad luck in the coming year." Shinichi leaned in, more vigorous and demanding this time. Holding onto KID' back and pushing their chest against each other tightly as though wanting to meld together.

 _ **Then, I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus**_

"Yoshida-san?" She heard a soft voice calling her and she nearly jumped out of her skin and yelped.

"Ai-chan." She tried to calm her raging heart. "It's only you."

"What are you doing?" When she realised the young girl was no longer in bed, she had not panicked initially. But seeing as she hadn't returned, the scientist decided to in look around.

"Ai-chan! It's terrible!" She pointed at the doorway. She could guess what Ayumi was trying to say.

"Come on Yoshida-san, we should be sleeping." She tugged on the young girl's hands to lead her away what would eventually be rated higher than PG.

"But...but..."

"We can deal with everything else tomorrow." She led them back to their own rooms and away from the corridors. She also remembered to lock their own rooms just in case the young girl decided to have another night time stroll. 'At least then I'll know and do damage control.'

 _ **Underneath his beard so snowy white.**_

Back inside the room, the pair was thoroughly engrossed in their tiny touches. Shinichi had managed to move his arms from the previous bracing position towards KID's shoulders and were in the process of removing the cape from its attachment. All without breaking contact. However, this action managed to dislodge the top hat to reveal the young face of Kaito, who had both his eyes closed and was enjoying this far too much because his detective rarely takes the initiative. He then returned his hands to rest at the waist, carefully embracing his magician in a possessive hold.

After removing the cape, and realizing the need for air, Shinichi slowly moved his lips away from the mouth and placed a string of kisses along the chin and down the side of the neck towards the clavicle. Kaito let out a moan of discontent at the loss of contact and he could feel the smirk on Shinichi's lips on his skin. Shinichi paused for a moment with his warm lips stilled at the collar bone, at which Kaito growled in response earning him a quiet chuckle. Then Kaito felt a sudden wetness as Shinichi trailed his tongue up the side of his neck and face to where his monocle is. Kaito involuntarily shivered at the sudden onslaught of coldness and opened his eyes only for him to witness Shinichi biting onto the monocle and remove it from his face with that skillful mouth. The action left Kaito panting with his eyes round as saucers, clearly happily surprised and slightly aroused.

"You're quite bold today." He commented as Shinichi removed the eyepiece from his mouth in an agonizingly slow motion. Kaito swears he is doing this on purpose.

"Well, a certain man with a large hat did decide to drop a fully wrapped present into the room. And since it is Boxing Day, I thought I should start unwrapping and play with my present." Shinichi had used the monocle he was holding to trace Kaito's cheeks then the jawline but still had both his eyes looking intensely into the bright and slightly hazed violets. Using the same hand, he lifted the chin and wrapped the other arm around the neck, pulling Kaito in tighter. With their nose nearly touching, the can each feel the other's hot breaths.

Shinichi then proceeded to pull them both onto the bed, falling softly onto his back, before turning them over an repositioning them so that Kaito was below him. He had one of his legs in between Kaito's, the arm supporting the neck now on one side of the head. The other leg was half kneeling so that Shinichi would not be crushing the magician. He used the remaining hand, now without the monocle, to start pulling at the tie.

"Of course, I would first have to remove the ribbon before tearing into the wrapping and tasting the sweets." These was a devilish smile on Shinichi's face, one that Kaito appreciated greatly. His action were a bit too slow for Kaito's liking so he decided to take a bit of compensation. He leaned upwards and met Shinichi at the lips just as the tie was about to come undone. Kaito nibbled on the soft flesh and after eliciting a moan from the detective, he moved away, leaving said detective with a look of dissatisfaction. He licked his lips, hopeful that it would be motivation enough for the detective to speed things up.

"Third kiss...I too would want to unwrap my own present." Kaito had managed to slip underneath the shirt and placed a gloved hand on Shinichi's chest, slowly carassing through every inch of his skin.

This seems to have an effect on Shinichi as he attacked Kaito's lips in retaliation. They were in for a long, sleepless night.

 _ **Oh, what a laugh it would have been, if Daddy had only seen**_

The next morning, after a few hours of sleep, the two in bed were disturbed by the incessant ringing of the alarm. Reluctantly, and knowing that they have a busy day ahead, they removed themselves from the comfort and warm embrace of each other.

"Morning Shinichi." He said as he placed a kiss onto the back of his detective's neck. He knew Shinichi was awake but it generally took some time for him to come to coherency. Grabbing the bathrobe by the bedside, he made his way to the bathroom. Wincing at the coldness of the floor and it slight pain in his back.

'Everything was worth it.' He smiled and softly humming to himself, careful as to not wake any of their younger charges.

* * *

Shinichi was making pancakes in the kitchen as Ayumi entered with Haibara. Kaito had been hugging him from behind and acting as support as he was standing over the stove seeing as it was a struggle for his legs to keep him upright.

"Good Morning Ayumi-chan." He called out and turned to dislodge Kaito. He was surprised to not receive a morning greeting. He poured two cups of juice and set them on the table with the girl boring holes into his head. When he turned back to look at Kaito to see if the magician had answers, he was given a shrug in return.

"Here," Haibara handed him a plastic container. It rattled as Shinichi picked it up. "Think of this as my present to the two of you."

"It's from my own cabinet though." He commented and poured a pill out and started chewing on it. He threw the container to Kaito, who caught it with expert ease and proceeded to do the same. Turning back to Ayumi, he asked in a soft voice. "What pancakes would you like?"

Ayumi ignored his questions and continued glaring at Shinichi with eyes that somewhat resembled those he often receiver from exposing murderers.

"Uh...strawberry it is?" A bit uncertain, he went back to ladling the pancake batter into the pan and added the bits of chopped fruit. He flipped the pancake and set it on a plate before passing it to Kaito, who artistically decorated it before handing to the child.

"There you go sweetie." He gave her a smile. She took the plate with both hands an hopped off the stool she was using.

"Thanks Kaito-onisan!" She beamed up at the magician. "When I grow up, I'll be your bride so you won't have to be heartbroken and unhappy!" She rushed out of the kitchens to join the boys in front of the tv in the living room that was showing a reply of the Gomera movie.

 _ **Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night!**_

Haibara snickered as the girl left.

"What was that about?" Shinichi asked.

"Beats me." Kaito shrugged and returned to his previous position behind Shinichi.

"A girl's mind is a fickle thing Kudo-kun." And she started humming a Christmas pop song, which at first seems to be random to Shinichi's ears but soon his eyes widened in horror.

"Please tell of she didn't..." He turned away slowly from the stove as though fearing something attack him. Kaito caught onto the tune as well, slightly losing some of the colours on his face, but was mindful that the pan was still on the stove. He had the mind to remove it from the heat so it would not burn. He too gave Haibara his undivided attention as he set the plate in front of her.

Haibara nodded. "I managed to pull her away before it got beyond PG." She took a sip of the juice. "Remember on close the door next time." She took her breakfast and walked to join the rest of the kids.

"At least now I won't have to be jealous of a young girl anymore." Kaito landed a kiss on the cheeks. "I'm sure she'll forget about it soon. We should be grateful it wasn't traumatizing or she didn't ask us _those_ questions."

Shinichi groaned and buried his head in the crook of Kaito's neck. Wishing this day never happened.

-End-


End file.
